Stories about Me, My Family, and My Life
by chariot330
Summary: Sekuelnya Frozen Cherry Blossom. Soul Society 150 tahun mendatang, banyak berubah menurutku. Tidak seperti yang diceritakan oleh Okaasama dan Tousama. Perubahan ini, sangat drastis!


**Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Chariot330 : Ini merupakan sekuel dari Frozen Cherry Blossom. Disarankan, sebelum baca fic ini, baca dulu fic Frozen Cherry Blossom, biar nggak bingung.**

**

* * *

:: Stories about Me, My Family, and My Life ::**  
Chapter 1 : Me, My Family, and My Life

_Although i say that i want to understand,  
but i can only stroke the surface of my words  
even your hands that have become cold,  
only by holding them tightly, we were connected_

_-Konayuki by Remioromen-_

* * *

Hari ini cerah, sangat cerah. Membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk bertugas. Seperti biasanya, aku harus menjalani ritual sebagai salah satu pewaris klan Kuchiki, sarapan formal bersama keluarga. Bersama Tousama dan Okaasama tentunya. Tak lupa juga bersama peliharaan kesayanganku, Seappy, seekor kelinci gembul dengan bulu putih yang mengembang seperti _Gyozapan_.

Aaah…menyebut Seappy membuatku teringat pada Tousama dan Okaasama yang sempat bertengkar hebat untuk menamai kelinciku ini. Okaasama bersikeras menamainya Chappy dan Tousama tidak mau kalah untuk menamainya Seaweed. Yah, aku mengerti, mungkin nama yang paling tidak layak untuk digunakan adalah nama pemberian Tousama. Tapi, nama yang diberikan Okaasama juga sangat…imut. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau seperti itu—jujur. Aku kan pria, bukan wanita.

Ehem…

Kembali ke cerita. Pertengkaran itu selalu terjadi selama tiga hari. Setiap hari mereka memaksaku untuk memilih.

"_Saizo, berikan saja nama Chappy…kan sama lucunya dengan wajahnya. Tuh lihat!"_

"_Kuchiki Saizo. Kelinci itu juga akan menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan nama yang berwibawa. Berikan dia nama Seaweed."_

Berwibawa apanya? Lucu apanya? Yang terbesit di benakku saat itu hanyalah,

Mereka mempunyai selera yang sama. Sama-sama norak.

Tapi, apa daya, pria remaja sepertiku tidak akan tahan disiksa dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang sama. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah mendengar ocehan mereka. Bahkan Seappy saja sampai gemetaran dan bersembuji di pojokan saking takutnya. Padahal mereka selalu berkata,

"_Okaasama tidak akan memaksamu Saizo, ya kan, Bya-ku-ya?"_

"_Saizo. Tousama tidak akan memaksamu. Berikan nama Seaweed saja."_

"_Byakuya! Itu sama saja! Saizo, berikan nama Chappy saja!"_

"_Saizo. Seaweed saja."_

"_Saizo!"_

"_Saizo."_

"_AAAARRGGGHH…Wakatta-wakatta…Namanya Seappy saja."_

Yah, begitulah akhirnya pertengkaran atas klaim nama seekor kelinci. Dan kalian tahu setelah itu mereka berbuat apa? Mereka saling tersenyum dan berpelukan.

"_Byakuya, mulai sekarang, Seappy merupakan bukti kesatuan kita."_

"_Hm."_

_Aaah…Kami-sama…tatsukete…_

Aku, Kuchiki Saizo, menempati posisi ketiga di divisi enam dibawah pimpinan wakil kapten Abarai jisan dan kapten Kuchiki Tousama, sudah memiliki zanpakutou yang bernama Fuyuzakura. Aku adalah remaja yang tampan, berusia 150 tahun, _single_, dan merupakan hasil persilangan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia dengan kualitas terbaik. Berhasil lulus dari Akademi Shinigami saat berusia 120 tahun dengan nilai sempurna.

Ehem…

Dan sekarang, setelah selesai menjalankan ritual pagiku—memberi makan Seappy dan diberi makan Okaasama—aku segera bergegas menuju pusat divisi enam. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang akan menghantuiku di sana. Ya, tentu saja, Tousama dan Abarai jisan tidak bosan-bosan mengerjaiku dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Terkadang, aku harus mengambil lembur untuk menyelesaikan itu semua. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Okaasama yang merupakan wakil kapten divisi 13 tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertarung dengan Kapten divisi 6.

"_Aku tidak sudi anakku kurang beristirahat, Kuchiki-taichou. Dia masih kecil."_

"_Kuchiki-fukutaichou, tidak usah mencampuri urusan divisi enam."_

_Aaah…Kami-sama…. _

Begitulah, sepasang suami istri itu tetap menjaga formalitas jika berada di luar rumah. Mereka tidak mau mencampur adukkan pekerjaan dengan hubungan rumah tangga. Begitu juga aku. Jika saat bekerja, aku harus memanggil mereka 'Kuchiki-taichou' dan 'Kuchiki-fukutaichou' bukannya 'Tousama' ataupun 'Okaasama'. Namun, balasan mereka tidaklah setimpal, mereka selalu memanggilku 'Kuchiki-with-no-taichou' dan membuat cecunguk-cecunguk di kantor tertawa kecil.

"Saizo-shi, Ohayo."

Aku kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Yachiru-senpai menyapaku. Rambutnya yang merah muda menjuntai hingga ke pinggang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional. Bibirnya dilapisi dengan warna merah muda tipis. Membuat wajahnya yang cantik terlihat lebih cantik lagi. Kalau mengingat Okaasama yang pernah bercerita tentang Yachiru-senpai. Rasanya aku sedikit tidak percaya. Yachiru-senpai yang dulu, sangatlah usil dan cekatan. Tomboy dan nakal. Selalu berada di bahu Kenpachi-taichou dan sering membuatnya tersesat. Ia juga sering mengusili Tousama seperti, mencuri ikan Koi kesayangannya. Namun, Yachiru-senpai yang berada di sampingku sangatlah berbeda. Ia sangat feminim, sangat tenang, dan terlihat menyejukkan. Dia juga sudah tidak lagi duduk di bahu Kenpachi-taichou. Sekarang dia, saat bersama Kenpachi-taichou, lebih menjadi 'sumber semangat' Kenpachi-taichou.

Hhh…Sejujurnya aku sedikit iri dengan Kenpachi-taichou. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

_Eh? Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Yachiru-senpai! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Yachiru-senpai!_

"Saizo-shi, aku akan mengantarkan laporan ke divisi enam, mari kita berjalan bersama."

_Kami-sama…Aku…Aku…Tidak menyukainya…_

"Mm." Ujarku sambil bersikap setenang mungkin.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

"Wah, Kuchiki-taichou, sepertinya Kuchiki_-with-no-_taichou kita sudah melabuhkan hatinya ke wakil kapten divisi 11"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya bersama gadis mengerikan itu, Kuchiki-fukutaichou."

**TBC**

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** Sekuelnya jadi! Ini saya bikin tentang SS 150 tahun mendatang. Masih bingung sama pair yang lain nih. Kan Renji, Hitsugaya, Shuuhei, dll sudah dewasa. Masa masih ngejomblo? Tolong kasih saya saran buat pair-pairnya nah. Oya, saya nggak bermaksud untuk Mary Sue, Saizo yang saya buat ini untuk menceritakan hubungan ByaRuki serta SS 150 mendatang. Apa itu masih termasuk Mary Sue ya? *bingung* Pair utama tetep Byaruki (memang belum muncul di chap ini). Saizo hanya menceritakan mereka. Hehehehe...

Shoul I keep this story? Atau delete aja. Ini aku cuma nyoba-nyoba aja sih bikin. Kalo nggak ada yang minat…*nangis*…terpaksa saya buang. Tolong reviewnya ya…


End file.
